A House Apart
by Tobi Is My Name
Summary: Rufus and Jarry are the sons of Lily and Severus Snape.


**A/N: SO . . . I try to stay away from really popular fandoms like Harry Potter but after a lot of thoughts and reading Tara Gilesbie's My Immortal I figured what the hell, I can write something better than that and get away with it and well . . . this is what I came up with. RnR if you don't mind.**

Lily and Severus smiled as they looked down into the crib at their twin sons,

"They're so peaceful when they're asleep." Lily whispered.

Severus chuckled, "And only when they're asleep."

Lily sighed, "Do you have to go?"

Severus grimaced and tilted Lily's chin up so he could look into her eyes, "I'm afraid so, but don't worry, you and the boys are perfectly safe here, I put the protective charms on the house myself."

Lily nodded but still looked worried as she glanced back at the crib, "Don't be too long."

"I'll come home as soon as I can." Severus promised then kissed Lily and departed, pulling the hood of his cloak up onto his head.

* * *

But it was not to last.

Severus returned to the house only to see the door hanging on one set of hinges, looking like something had burst out from the inside,

"Lily?" He called as he hurried to draw his wand and rush up the stairs, "Lily?"

He could hear the twins wailing so he took the stairs two at a time and froze in the doorway,

"Oh . . . Lily . . . " Severus dropped his wand then fell to his knees.

She was dead, her eyes vacant and wide in her final moments, limbs stretched out oddly as if reaching for something and her hair was strewn about her head in wild, red tangles.

Severus sobbed as he held his beloved wife to his chest, smoothing her long tresses and trying to think of what he should do next. He caught his breath and looked at the crib where his sons were both still crying. Severus looked between them and Lily then made his decision, he gently put Lily down on the floor, arranging her so she would be more comfortable, then he quieted the boys and lifted them out of the crib and tucked them under his cloak.

Then Severus turned on his heel and disapparated.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, "Boys, I'm not going to tell you again, it's time to get up."

A red headed boy poked up from the nest of blankets on the bed, "Five more minutes!"

"You asked for that twice, now get up!"

"Yes, Papa." The redhead sat up and rubbed at his eyes, "Rufus, Papa says we have to get up."

Another mound of blankets shifted then a second boy sat up, this one had long, sleep-tangled black hair and bright green eyes. He looked over at his twin, staring into the other boy's dark brown eyes,

"What time is it, Jarry?" He mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching.

Jarry yawned, "Too early."

Rufus reached over and ruffled his brother's already ruffled hair, Jarry's red hair was always sticking out oddly and nothing could be done to smooth it. The younger twin grimaced and shambled over to the bedroom door,

"So . . . why are we up so early?" Jarry groaned at the cold wood flooring of the hallway.

"Shopping for school." Rufus supplied, dragging his fingers through his hair in an attempt to untangle it.

"Oh yeah . . . " Jarry yawned hugely as the two boys shuffled into the kitchen.

Their father, Severus Snape turned around with an eyebrow raised, "I swear you boys take longer to motivate than any other eleven year olds in the world. And don't think I don't know that you were up late reading, Rufus."

Rufus pouted and got some plates down, "It was research!"

"Ha! For what exactly?" Severus leaned back on the counter, flicking his wand to flip the eggs with a spatula.

"School." Jarry supplied, "Nerd-Bird here wants to be smarter than everyone else so he's studying early."

Rufus's pale face blushed, "So?"

"Well, I dare say you should take a leaf out of your brother's book, Jarry, he at least has priorities." Severus crossed his arms over his white startched button-down.

Rufus and Jarry both sat down at the small table and waited to be served, it was odd to see their father in anything but robes, today however he wore the white dress shirt and slacks and there was a long black coat waiting for him in the back hallway.

"So, why are we going the _long_ way to Diagon Alley instead of just apparating or Floo Powder or whatever?" Jarry asked, prodding his eggs with his fork to make the yolk pool out.

"Because, and I believe I explained this, but you can't apparate inside Diagon Alley and Floo Powder is a horrible way to travel. Besides, you boys need to walk around and get some energy out." Severus drank some tea and leaned back in his chair.

"Oh." Jarry sat forward and dunked his toast into the egg yolk.

Rufus munched on some bacon and tilted his head, "Papa?"

"Yes, Rufus?" Severus turned his attention to the other twin.

"What happens if me and Jarry aren't in the same House?"

Jarry looked up from messily eating his eggs and blinked, his eyes widening as he stared from Rufus to Severus, "Phat haffens?"

"Jarry, mouth closed, chew, swallow, then speak!" Severus admonished then turned to Rufus, "It does happen that twins are separated, now, would I want you both in Slytherin so I can keep an eye on you two? Yes. But that doesn't necessarily mean that that will happen."

Jarry scuffed his barefoot on the tile floor, " . . . would you be mad if one of us were in, say, Hufflepuff?"

Severus was silent for a moment then sighed, "Jarry, I'll be proud of you if you keep your nose clean and get good marks, what House you're in isn't a basis for my approval of your schooling."

"Oh, okay." Jarry went back to eating.

Rufus bit his lip in thought and nudged a sausage into some egg yolk, " . . . You and Mum were in different Houses, right, Papa?"

Severus's mug stopped halfway to his mouth and he closed his eyes a moment to gather himself, "Yes."

"She was a Gryffindor and you were a Slytherin." Jarry pointed out.

"Yes." Severus kept his eyes closed then opened them slowly, "We were in separate Houses."

Rufus blinked, "So it'll be okay if me and Jarry aren't both in the same House."

"'Jarry and I' and yes, it will be. Difficult at first, you two are essentially inseparable, but you'll adjust and hopefully you'll be so busy with classes, friends and clubs that you won't be too upset by the prospect of not being joined at the hip." Severus sighed, and pulled out a large gold pocket-watch, "Alright, finish up and go get dressed, we have a lot to do and little time to do it."

Rufus and Jarry hurried up the stairs and began rifling through the clean laundry in their wardrobe,

"Those my socks?"

"Um, no they're mine, I think?"

"Oh, wait, these jeans are yours."

"I don't remember having jeans with holes in the knees . . . "

"Well you didn't 'til I noticed the holes!"

"Hey, that's my Cannons t-shirt!"

"No, it's mine, see? There's an 'R' on the tag!"

"That's a 'J' and you know it!"

"Boys! Stop bickering and hurry up!"

Rufus and Jarry both grimaced, their father's voice was always quiet but could cut through any sound like a knife,

"Coming, Papa!" Jarry called.

"You're going to get us in trouble." Rufus grumbled as he tied his shoulder-length hair back.

"You're the one trying to steal my shirt." Jarry muttered, tugging on the shirt and hurrying down the stairs.

Rufus sighed and hurried after his brother, leaping down the last five steps and landing in front of Severus who did not look pleased,

"Do you feel better now?"

Rufus grinned and nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Good, let's go then."

* * *

The boys followed their father down the many streets of London to The Leady Cauldron pub and (to avoid stares and general mutterings) hurriedly out the back to the brick wall where Severus tapped the right bricks and the gateway to Diagon Alley opened.

Both boys grinned excitedly and were about to rush off only for Severus to grab them by the back of their shirts,

"Alright, I will go and get your potion supplies and textbooks, here, take some money and get your wands and robes fitted."

Both boys beamed at the shiny gold and silver coins placed in their hands, "Yes, Papa!" they chorused.

"And don't you let me catch you sneaking into Knockturn Alley or any sweets shops, understand?" Severus couldn't help but smile a little at their enthusiasm.

"Yes, Papa." They repeated, albeit a little more exasperatedly.

"Alright, off with you!"

Severus watched his children scurry about, stuffing the coins in their pockets and clasping hands and he shook his head in amusement before ducking into Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

"Yes, this one will do nicely." Olivander handed Rufus yet another wand, "Fourteen inches, acacia with dragon heart strings."

Rufus glanced uncertainly over his shoulder at Jarry who already had his wand and was sitting at a safe distance, and little wonder why, there was destruction strewn about the room from failed attempts to find Rufus's wand.

The dark-haired boy grimaced, closed his eyes and waved the wand, when there was no accompanying crashes or yelps from his brother, Rufus carefully opened his eyes and stared at the wand, it had simply buzzed a little and given off a puff of bright green smoke. He smiled and turned to Olivander,

"This the one then? Or will it explode in my face as soon as I look back at it?"

Olivander chuckled and rubbed his hands together, "No, no I think that is the one, alright, Mr. and Mr. Snape, if you will kindly step over here we will get these ready for you to take."

* * *

"Twelve inches yew with unicorn hair." Jarry read the label of his wand's box while they waited at Madam Malkin's to get their robes fitted.

Rufus was about to comment when a woman and her daughter came in, the woman looked at Jarry with wide eyes and moved closer,

"My word, are you . . . are you Jarry Snape?" She asked in a breathless fashion.

Jarry blinked and nodded, "Yes."

Rufus shifted uncomfortably and leaned closer to Jarry.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, young man!" She smiled, her eyes fixated on Jarry's forehead.

Jarry blushed and tried to smiled, "Um, it's . . . it's a pleasure to meet you too."

The daughter was equally bug-eyed and clutched her mother's sleeve, Rufus glared at her and watched the little girl duck back behind her mother. It took several minutes before the woman was able to collect herself and leave them alone.

Jarry propped his feet up on the chair and hugged his knees, " . . . that gets so old."

Rufus blinked and put an arm around Jarry's shoulders, "Honestly, I don't ever notice the scar."

Jarry rubbed the lightning bolt scar and sighed, " . . . it's a stupid reason to be famous."

"Yeah, I think so too." Rufus mumbled.

"Wish I could go unnoticed like you. Half the time they just think you're my pal." Jarry muttered.

Rufus blinked and shifted uncomfortably again, "I don't really like being passed by . . . "

Jarry sighed, looking at his twin, "Well, you _are _my pal so I don't feel so dumb when people recognize me and usually you stare them down anyway."

Rufus smiled a little and scratched his chin, "It's the only way to get them to stop staring at you like a three-headed hippogriff."

Jarry laughed and a genuine smile crept onto his face, "You know, I'm really glad we get to go to school this year, it's horrible when Papa goes away for the year and we have to stay with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Ugh, they're so . . . boring!" Rufus nodded in agreement, "And they won't let us use our brooms or anything! At least we can do what we want otherwise, never thought I'd like people to be scared of me before them."

Jarry smiled, "It was kind of nice to play pranks on Dudley. You remember the time we accidentally turned his turtle blue?"

"Yeah, it wasn't hard to figure out a quick charm." Rufus grinned, "At least we could-"

"You're next." A squat witch with a long nose called from a fitting room.

Jarry saluted her and hurried into the room just as a boy with white-blonde hair and gray eyes walked out, he glanced at Rufus then around the shop and seemed to decide that sitting next to Rufus was better than standing alone so he sat.

Rufus glanced at the boy then shifted in his seat, it was weird to not have Jarry right there though he was sure he could have gone with him but for some reason he chose not to and-

"So who are you supposed to be?"

Rufus blinked and looked at the boy, "Beg pardon?"

"I asked 'who are you supposed to be?'" The boy sneered a little, "You with the redhead?"

"He's my brother, so yes and I'm not 'supposed to be' anyone, I'm me." Rufus narrowed his eyes.

" . . . well, then what's your name?" The boy pressed, "My name is Draco Malfoy."

Rufus blinked, "Rufus Snape."

Draco's eyes widened ever so slightly and he glanced at the door of the fitting room, "So that was Jarry Snape?"

Rufus groaned internally, "Yes."

"Huh, well you two are starting Hogwarts then?" Draco turned back to Rufus.

"Yes, our father is Head of Slytherin House and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Rufus smiled a little proudly.

Draco grinned, "What House are you hoping for? I'm going to Slytherin, both my parents were in it so I know I will be too."

"I don't know, my father was in Slytherin and my mother was in Gryffindor. So who knows?" Rufus shrugged.

Draco nodded slowly, "Well, let's hope your in the _right_ House, you'll need friends. I can help you there."

Rufus blinked as the blonde boy held out his hand and after a second of consideration, Rufus took it and shook hands with Draco,

"Heh, well I'll see you at school then?" Rufus asked as Jarry came out and he was beckoned into the fitting room.

"Sure." Draco smiled.

* * *

"What a complete git!" Jarry muttered as they waited outside on a bench for their father.

Rufus blinked, "Who?"

"That Malfoy character, he's a total jackass." Jarry was giving his wand some experimental flicks, making small sparks and puffs of different colored smoke.

Rufus furrowed his brow, "Really? I thought he was very nice. We got along just fine."

Jarry stared at Rufus for a moment then shrugged, "Oh well, we'll both be in Gryffindor then it won't matter because any git that's that pompous is bound for another House."

"You know Papa was in Slytherin, right?" Rufus pointed out.

Jarry stopped flicking his wand and blinked, "Well of course I'm not talking about Papa, he's just the . . . exception."

"Glad to hear it."

Both boys looked up to see Severus standing with two floating cauldrons following behind him,

"Are you two all set then? Wands and robes taken care of?"

Rufus and Jarry nodded and gathered their things, putting them in the cauldrons where Severus had stashed their books and other supplies. Then Jarry scuffed his shoes on the cobblestone,

"Papa?"

"what?" Severus turned around slowly and tilted his head.

"Can we maybe . . . get a pet?"

Severus was silent for a few moments, "Isn't having a brother enough?"

"I want a cat." Rufus mumbled.

"And I want an owl." Jarry pouted.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I suppose since you haven't caused any explosions, fires, or mayhem in the last few hours you may have a-"

"Thanks!" Both boys ran off to the Magical Menagerie shop.

Severus huffed but then gestured to the cauldrons and followed in the wake of his sons.

* * *

"Find something you like?" Jarry leaned over Rufus as the dark-haired boy crouched in front of the baskets of kittens.

"They're all so cute." Rufus murmured.

Jarry laughed, "Well pick one out, you big sissy!"

Rufus glared at Jarry over his shoulder, "You get something picked out?"

"Yep!" Jarry pointed toward the back of the shop where the owls were nesting, "That big barn owl there, her name is Aurora. I think she's perfect."

Rufus nodded then went back to the kittens, he reached in and scooped out a white and gray colored kitten, "What about this one?"

Jarry grimaced, "Dude, are you a wizard or a housewife? C'mon, Rufus, pick something creepier!"

Rufus blinked, "Jarry, they're kittens, not ghouls."

Jarry rolled his eyes, "What about that one?"

Rufus looked at the one Jarry indicated, a little black one with several white patches on its chin and belly, "Well, I suppose he's pretty cool."

Rufus scooped the kitten up and rubbed its head, Jarry grinned,

"So what are you going to name it?"

"Well, how about 'Creepers' since he's apparently just creepy enough to be my cat?" Rufus stood up with the kitten and they both went to the counter to purchase the creatures.

* * *

"Why don't you go on the train with us?" Jarry asked as they made their way through the busy train station.

"Because I have to be there ahead of time and you two don't like Apparating." Severus explained, "Now go on."

The twins leaped through the brick wall and came out on the other side and then waited patiently for Severus to appear, Rufus and Jarry both clasped hands as they watched the many students milling about with their parents; it was all rather overwhelming for the two boys.

They didn't have long to wait though, Severus stepped through the wall not moments later,

"Alright, we'll get you settled." He murmured, striding down the platform with the twins hurrying to keep up.

They stood at the passenger car after having their luggage and pets loaded and both boys shifted nervously, Severus put a hand on either of the boys' shoulders and smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll see you in a few hours."

Rufus nodded and climbed onto the train but Jarry hung back nervously, he looked up at Severus and bit his lip,

" . . . what if I don't make any friends?"

"Your brother will be there with you." Severus said gently.

"Well, what if I don't like my classes?" Jarry wrung the sleeve of his sweater.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, you are a very bright boy, Jarry Snape." Severus got down on one knee to be eye-level with his son, "There is nothing at that castle that you can't handle, you're brave and intelligent and you have an equally brave and smart brother who will never abandon you. I know you two will look out for each other. But," He tipped Jarry's chin up lightly when the boy's lip started to quiver, "You'll never know if you don't get on the train now."

Jarry shifted his weight then nodded, "Okay, Papa."

Severus stood and hugged Jarry tightly, "There's a good boy," He cupped Jarry's face in his hands, " . . . you look so much like your mother."

"But I have your eyes, right, Papa?" Jarry smiled and wiped at one of his eyes.

"Yes, now get a move on or the train will leave without you!" He nudged Jarry toward the train only for the boy to turn and wave to him, "Don't worry, I'll see you as soon as you get Sorted."

"Okay!" Jarry climbed up into the car and started looking around for Rufus.

Jarry found Rufus sitting in a booth with the Malfoy boy and a few others that didn't look like Jarry's sort so he went about looking for another place to sit and found a booth with a lanky ginger boy with a large nose,

"Um, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Jarry asked timidly as he hung in the door.

The boy smiled brightly, "Not at all."

Jarry sat down and smiled the other boy leaned back,

"So I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Jarry, Jarry Snape." Jarry smiled.

"Blimey! You're Jarry Snape? Have you really got the, uh . . . "

"The what?" Jarry furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Scar!" Ron hissed, looking around a bit.

"Oh, yeah." Jarry moved his bangs to show off the lightning bolt.

"Wicked!" Ron murmured.

* * *

The train stopped at the foot of the castle grounds, Rufus climbed off with Draco then noticed Jarry and hurried over to him,

"Hey! Where were you? I thought you were going to come and sit with me." Rufus mumbled, glancing around.

"I did but you were sitting with that Malfoy kid . . . " Jarry muttered.

Rufus blinked, "Well, he's not so bad really. I-"

"Alright, over here, first years! First years this way!"

Rufus and Jarry turned with other first years to where a large man was standing with a huge lantern and a pink umbrella. They glanced at each other then followed the giant man to some boats at the edge of the huge lake. It was a rather quiet as the boats glided across the water without the aid of oars or any other means of moving them.

The crowd of eleven year-olds went to the doors of the Great Hall and waited for Professor McGonagall, Rufus glanced at Jarry, his twin was standing with another red-headed boy,

"Who's this?"

Jarry blinked and looked at his friend, "Oh, this is Ron, we met on the train."

Draco moved forward, "Huh, well, pity you didn't come sit with us then," the blonde boy moved past Rufus to stand in front of Jarry, "Like your brother, you'll find out that some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to go mucking about with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Draco extended his hand to Jarry but the red-head only narrowed his eyes, glancing at Rufus,

"I think I can sort out the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Rufus opened his mouth to say something but then Professor McGonagall strode back in and told them to follow her.

Rufus and Jarry stood next to each other, Jarry scanned the head table and found Severus, he smiled and nudged Rufus who looked up then grinned and waved a little to their father who nodded his head in their direction before turning his attention back to the proceedings.

"Now, when I call your name, step forward to be Sorted." Prof. McGonagall said, unfolding a scroll.

Jarry reached over and took Rufus's hand, the dark-haired boy swallowed and tightened his grip a little.

They waited anxiously as each name was called in turn then,

"Jarry Snape."

Jarry and Rufus looked at each other then Jarry let go of Rufus's hand and went to sit on the stool and waited while the hat was lowered onto his head and-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jarry smiled and hurried off to sit with his fellow students. Rufus gave him the thumbs-up and looked over at his father who finished clapping politely and sat back, looking over at Rufus now.

"Rufus Snape."

Rufus blinked then smiled and quickly went up to the stool and sat down. He looked over at Jarry and waited for to be Sorted into Gryffindor and everything would be-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Rufus's eyes widened and he blinked, he must have heard wrong, there must be a mistake, he-

The hat was taken off his head and he was nudged off the stool, toward the Slytherin table. He blinked in confusion and looked from Jarry to Severus then sat down next to Draco.

Jarry blinked then looked crestfallen and Severus grimaced, he was afraid this was going to happen and he tried to catch Rufus's eye but the twin was staring into his plate and only picking at his food.

**A/N: I won't ask if it is good, because actually, honestly, this is just me having fun with one of my favorite fandoms. C8**


End file.
